


The love of Team Awesome

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian Angst (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place an few weeks after chapter 2Unforgiving Eyes byExploretheEcccentricitiesVarians words and insecurities have pledged the captain of the guard heart, sending more and more Varians points.As it's been an few weeks since he saw the Alchemist Eugune decides to go check up on Varian.Come to find out the Alchemist has an bad case of the Flu.Wanting to patch up things with Team Awesome, Eugune nurses Varian back to health.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The love of Team Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExploretheEcccentricities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploretheEcccentricities/gifts).



> I do not own this story. It is owned by 
> 
> ExploretheEcccentricities
> 
> It is called unforgiving eyes.
> 
> You should check it out shes an AMAZING writer.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806539/chapters/60803785#workskin

It was an couple weeks after the long talk they had with Varian, the words of the Alchemist staying in the back of their minds. Of course Rapunzel was trying not to think about it, allowing her duties to keep her busy.

Eugune on the other hand was struggling with it a bit more openly than his loved one, it had taken quite of bit of time to form an bond between Eugene and Varian. Mainly because Varian in the past had shown just how violent he could be, After the events however when Cassandra had kidnapped him. The 2 had become close. One could say Varian was almost like an little brother.

Or Eugune was like an father figure 

Either way the guilt still crashed hard in the captain's heart, He could understand Varian's points even an little more so than Rapunzel did.

He also knew that despite the bond that they had and despite the fact that they were technically on good terms, It had put a damper on the relationship with Team Awesome.

Even as he was busy being the captain of the guard he couldn't get the look of pain and sadness in Varian's eyes during the conversation, out of his head.

As such he decided to make an trip to go visit the Alchemist since it had been an couple weeks since they last saw him.

Maybe it overprotectiveness, maybe was just the concern. But Eugene felt like something wasn't right.True he had wanted some space but still. They didn't usually go this long without seen Varian.

The least he could do is go check up on the other side of team awesome.

So with Maximus and telling Rapunzel just where he was going. Eugune started off to old Corona.


End file.
